Challenge
by Akemi M.R
Summary: Sebuah tantangan yang berisi empat rintangan harus dilalui Sasuke demi mendapat restu dari Sang –calon- mertua, Hyuuga Hiashi. Dapatkah Si Uchiha bungsu yang kelewat percaya diri itu berhasil? Ataukah perjuangannya justru terputus di tengah jalan akibat campur tangan Hyuuga Neji yang menderita sister complex?/SasuHina AU/ Fic for SHDL#2013/TWOSHOOT/warning inside. Mind to rnr?
1. Sasuke Uchiha meets Hyuuga's Family

Disclaimer: Om Kishimoto muach *bejeked*

Warning: AU, EyD melenceng dari yang seharusnya berlaku, OOCness, Gaje-ness, Absurd-ness, Tanda baca nyasar, Miss typos berkeliaran. dwwl (dan warning-warning lainnya)

A/N: sebenernya Akemi gatau menahu tema SHDL taon ini tapi nekad bikin fic gegara ngebet buat ikutan event jadi hanya inilah fic yang bisa Akemi persembahkan untuk para readers budiman (halah~)

Maafkan daku, Akemi Holic dan Akemi Licious! (nangis kejer)

#dibantai masa xDa

.

Summary: Sebuah tantangan yang berisi empat rintangan harus dilalui Sasuke demi mendapat restu dari Sang –calon- mertua, Hyuuga Hiashi. Dapatkah Si Uchiha bungsu yang kelewat percaya diri itu berhasil? Ataukah perjuangannya justru terputus di tengah jalan akibat campur tangan Hyuuga Neji yang menderita _sister complex_?

**.**

**.**

**-First Chapter: Sasuke Uchiha meets Hyuuga's Family -**

"Aku menyukaimu" ucap seorang pemuda bersurai raven pada seorang gadis beriris amethyst. Si gadis hanya tersenyum simpul.

"Aku sudah tahu sejak tiga tahun yang lalu"

Tepatnya, saat penerimaan mahasiswa-mahasiswi baru di Universitas Todai, Tokyo. Saat itu Sasuke selaku panitia ospek pada masa itu dan pacar Hinata saat ini tersepona err, maaf terpesona maksudnya pada gadis itu. Padahal Hinata bukanlah mahasiswi baru yang terbilang popular. Penampilan Hinata biasa saja. Tapi, entah kenapa Sasuke terpesona.

Pada sikap Hinata yang pemalu dan tak ingin jadi pusat perhatian. Pada tutur katanya yang halus nan lembut. Pada pribadinya yang unik. Sejak saat itu, Sasuke bertekad akan menaklukkan gadis itu dan baru terealisasi tiga tahun kemudian.

"Dan?"

"Aku ingin kau menemui keluargaku"

**GLEK**

Sasuke menelan ludah paksa. Bola matanya membulat sempurna. Apa ia tidak salah dengar? Keluarga Hyuuga? Sarang para Hyuuga?

_Well,_ Sasuke masih sayang nyawa. Tapi, masa iya dirinya yang seorang lelaki dari keluarga terhormat Uchiha bersikap pengecut dengan tidak meminta restu pada keluarga kekasihnya. Ini sebuah dilema!

"Baiklah"

"Minggu depan Sasuke-_kun _harus datang"

Ada pepatah yang mengatakan kalau cinta itu butuh pengorbanan, dan siapapun pencetus pepatah itu, Sasuke mengutuk akan mematahkan leher si pembuat pepatah menjadi dua.

**-000-**

**Title: Challenge**

**Main pair: Sasuke U. x Hinata H.**

**Genre: Romance**

**Rate: T**

**Fic pertama daku for SHDL#tiga**

**HAPPY SasuHina's DAY!**

**And**

**Happy reading! **

**-ooo-**

Jika Sasuke tak salah memperkirakan. Rasanya sudah dua jam ia berputar-putar di kawasan itu dan menemui jalan buntu sebanyak dua kali. dua kali yang lain Sasuke berputar di tempat yang sama.

Benar, Sasuke tersesat. Masa bodoh, ia lebih mementingkan harga dirinya yang bisa-bisa turun drastic jika bertanya pada orang lain terutama Hinata. Lagipula, kenapa harus di Rumah Utama Hyuuga, sih!

'Benarkah ini masih di bumi!'

"Halo, Sasuke-_kun_! Mencariku?"

Sasuke menoleh ke belakang ketika ada seseorang yang seenak jidatnya mencolek-colek pundaknya pelan dan ia langsung mengerjap-ngerjap. _Demi Jashin!_ Hinata benar-benar terlihat, celakalah ia, seksi. Sasuke megap-megap seperti ikan.

Jaket longgar yang biasanya membalut tubuh indah gadis itu kini tergantikan sebuah cardigan tipis berwarna ungu pucat senada dengan segala aksesoris yang dikenakan gadis itu. Dan sepertinya Hinata menambah penderitaannya dengan mengenakan bawahan berupa rok pendek casual. _She's looking so hot, Damn! _

"Ayo, ikut aku!" Hinata menarik tangan Sasuke riang. Rok pendeknya berkibar tertiup angin.

'Kemanapun'

Tapi, Sasuke baru menyadari satu hal penting yang terlupakan.

Hinata menuntunnya menuju sarang Hyuuga. Seketika itu juga, background musim semi yang melatari keduanya berubah menjadi sesuram kuburan.

'Demi apapun juga yang bisa mendengarku di atas sana. Ku mohon, beri aku sedikit umur panjang'

-ooo-

Do'a Sasuke terkabul.

Sesampainya di sarang para Hyuuga stoic bin expressionless –kecuali Hinata tentunya. Mereka tampaknya sedang kompak untuk keluar di waktu yang hampir bersamaan. Yang secara tidak langsung menguntungkan pihak si Uchiha bungsu yang satu ini.

Oh, sepertinya tidak seluruhnya karena ternyata ada satu Hyuuga kecil yang tertinggal dan terlihat takut-takut untuk keluar dari balik pintu ruangan yang sementara ini menjadi benteng persembunyian mendadak si kecil Hyuuga. Itu bukan masalah!

"Hanabi-chan, keluarlah. Ayo, kesini!" bujuk Hinata sambil menepuk pahanya.

"Tidak mau!"

"Lho, kenapa?" Tanya Hinata mengernyitkan keningnya heran begitu melihat reaksi adik semata wayangnya.

"Aku takut ayam!"

Nah, itu baru masalah.

-ooo-

Sudah satu jam lamanya Hinata mengobrak-abrik sebuah kotak besar yang berisi beragam model wig alias rambut palsu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Mencari _wig"_

Orang bodoh pun tahu, pikir Sasuke sambil memutar bola matanya ke atas.

"Untuk?"

"Mendandanimu"

_What the?_ Mendandani? Maksudnya _make up_ gitu?

Hinata tak berpikir untuk menjadikannya model cosplay seperti yang sering dan hampir selalu dilakukan Nyonya Uchiha, bukan?

"Aku tidak mau!"

"Pokoknya harus mau!"

Hinata bersikeras mengenakan wig bermodel klimis berwarna coklat eboni dengan poni menyamping pada Sasuke.

Bukan Sasuke namanya jika tak mempunyai kemauan yang keras. Terbukti dari usahanya saat ini untuk menjauhkan wig laknat itu. ia pun tak kalah kekeuh mempertahankan kemauannya.

"Ini demi kebaikanmu juga, Sasuke-kun!" Hinata berjinjit, menggapai, mencoba meraih wig coklat yang sedikit bergeser akibat tarikan kencang Sasuke.

"Apa maksud..-?"

"Aaaaaaa"

**BRUK**

Dan berakhir dengan tersungkurnya kedua pasangan sejoli itu ke tumpukan wig yang tersebar di seluruh lantai kamar.

_Oh, shit_! Jika Hinata bergerak sesenti saja dari tempatnya saat ini, Sasuke bersumpah ia takkan bisa menahan diri lagi. Tapi, teriakan mengggelegar dari arah pintu sudah cukup untuk mematikan gairahnya.

"APA-APAAN INI!"

Gelegar Hiashi begitu melihat ruangan yang sepuluh menit yang lalu masih tertata rapi sekarang tak ubahnya seperti kapal pecah. Belum lagi, salah seorang putrinya berada di tengah kerumunan wig sambil memeluk seseorang.

Itu sudah cukup untuk menaikkan emosi sang kepala keluarga dan Neji sudah bersiap untuk memanggil barikade Hyuuga elit.

-ooo-

"Hinata, sering-seringlah membawa temanmu kesini"

Hinata hanya tersenyum simpul menanggapi wejangan sang ayah. Sedangkan Sasuke, jangan Tanya. Dengan wig coklat konyol melapisi rambutnya yang dirasanya sangat gatal jangankan mendengar, menyadari Hiashi berbicara saja tidak.

"Kurasa, temanmu sangat tomboy untuk ukuran gadis yang lumayan cantik" komentar Neji mengenai penampilan Sasuke yang terkesan sangat jantan.

"Sasuke-kun laki-laki" cetus Hinata tersenyum manis sambil menarik wig yang dikenakan Sasuke hingga memperlihatkan rambut asli pemuda beriris onyx itu tanpa memperdulikan pelototan si empunya rambut yang dilayangkan padanya.

"Yang benar saja!"

"Benar, Nii. Sasuke-kun laki-laki. Aku hanya memakaikan wig agar Hanabi-chan tidak takut padanya"

Apa ada yang pernah bilang kalau Hinata terlalu polos hingga seringkali membuat Sasuke tak kuasa menahan keinginannya untuk mencekik lehernya?

"Iya, kan Sasuke?"

Tapi, lebih banyak amarahnya terhapus dengan senyum polos itu. Jadi, mau bagaimana lagi?

"Ya"

"Kubunuh kau!"

-ooo-

"Kau harus berterima kasih pada Hinata karena mencegahku untuk tidak membunuhmu saat ini juga!" gerutu Neji memberikan _deathglare_ khas Hyuuga terbaiknya pada Sasuke.

"Terima kasih, Hinata"

"Sama-sama, Sasuke-kun" Hinata tersenyum inosen seolah tak menyadari atmosfer ketegangan yang melingkupi ruangan itu.

Tuh, kan!

"Kau harus melewati empat rintangan yang ada dan menyusul Hinata ke lantai teratas rumah ini dalam waktu dua jam. Jika berhasil, aku akan –dengan berat hati- merestuimu" ujar Hiashi dengan penuh wibawa.

_What the hell is that?_ Yang benar saja! dua puluh lantai dalam dua jam dan itu belum termasuk tantangan yang lain. Apa sebegitu ekstrimnya keluarga Hyuuga untuk melindungi keturunannya?

Tapi, demi Hinata meski halangan cobaan rintangan menghadang tak jadi masalah dan takkan jadi beban pikiran(?).

"_Tou-sama!"_

"Neji, bawa Hinata ke atas!"

Hinata memberontak. Jelas ia merasa paling bersalah atas kejadian yang Sasuke terima hari ini.

"Aku akan ke sana walaupun harus menyeret kakiku untuk sampai disana!" tekad Sasuke bergelora. Mengalahkan kobaran semangat masa muda pasangan Guy-Lee.

"Aku akan menunggu!"

Dan perjuangan Sasuke dimulai!

-ooo-

**TBC **

Nantikan chapter duanya sesaat lagi**, COMING SOON! ***krik krik krik*

Salam sejahtera dan untuk kedua kalinya **HAPPY SasuHina's days**! #tebar kolor XD

Akemi Wonderweiss :*


	2. The Challenge

Disclaimer: Om Kishimoto muach *bejeked*

Warning: AU, EyD melenceng dari yang seharusnya berlaku, OOCness, Gaje-ness, Absurd-ness, Tanda baca nyasar, Miss typos berkeliaran. dwwl (dan warning-warning lainnya)

A/N: sebenernya Akemi gatau menahu tema SHDL taon ini tapi nekad bikin fic gegara ngebet buat ikutan event jadi hanya inilah fic yang bisa Akemi persembahkan untuk para readers budiman (halah~)

Maafkan daku, Akemi Holic dan Akemi Licious! (nangis kejer)

#dibantai masa xDa

.

Summary: Sebuah tantangan yang berisi empat rintangan harus dilalui Sasuke demi mendapat restu dari Sang –calon- mertua, Hyuuga Hiashi. Dapatkah Si Uchiha bungsu yang kelewat percaya diri itu berhasil? Ataukah perjuangannya justru terputus di tengah jalan akibat campur tangan Hyuuga Neji yang menderita _sister complex_?

**.**

**.**

**-Last Chapter: The Challenge-**

**Rintangan pertama: Lewati anjing penjaga dari lantai 1-5.**

"Wooft..wooft"

Lima ekor anjing jenis _bulldog_ besar menantinnya di belakang dengan di damping Neji yang menyeringai setan. Ajing-anjing sialan itu tampak semenyebalkan tuannya di tambah air liur menetes seolah melihat mangsa.

_Damn _! Tampaknya Sasuke harus berterima kasih pada sang baka-aniki yang tak pernah membolehkannya membawa kendaraan ke sekolah dengan dalih untuk menjaga kesehatan dan kebetulan di tengah jalan selalu ada dua ekor anjing yang sama selalu menantinya yang sepertinya memusuhinya.

Terpaksa tiap berangkat sekolah Sasuke harus mengeluarkan tenaga ekstra untuk lari secepat tokoh anime –yang senasib dengannya— _eyeshield 21._

Dengan itu, tantangan pertama terlewati dengan mudah.

'Rasakan itu, _Sadako!_'

**BUAGH**

Suara bedebum keras mengiringi kejatuhan Sasuke ke tanah.

"Tulang rusukku patah" jerit Sasuke kesakitan. Wajahnya mengerut.

**Rintangan kedua: Melewati Jalan Yang Licin.**

"Ini Konyol!"

Sasuke kesakitan. Apalagi, lututnya juga membentur lantai cukup –sangat- keras.

"Sial!"

Lututnya berdarah. Tapi tidak sampai merembes ke celananya. Bukannya Sasuke cengeng, tapi tempo hari lututnya dengan bangganya menggesek aspal jalan hingga menimbulkan luka yang cukup lebar. Luka itu pasti sudah menutup seandainya ia tak mencium lantai juga.

**-oo-**

"Aku bersikeras menolak" tandas Hiashi tak mau diganggu gugat, ditawar maupun dinego.

"Aku juga"

"Tapi, kenapa?" Tanya Hinata menampakkan ekspressi termelas yang ia bisa dan itu berhasil. Lihat saja kedua pria Hyuuga yang usianya jauh diatas dirinya kini tampak luluh.

"Belum apa-apa dia sudah terlihat ingin menyerah. Lihat saja di CCTV!"

Monitor yang ditunjuk Hiashi menampilkan segala aktivitas yang terjadi di koridor yang saat ini beralih menjadi arena tantangan si –calon- menantu. Berterima kasihlah pada Hyuuga Neji yang berinisiatif untuk menempelkan kamera CCTV hampir di seluruh ruangan _plus_ koridor sehingga tak perlu repot-repot untuk mengawasi pemuda itu.

"Yah, aku lebih mengkhawatirkan keturunanmu jika mendapat suami seperti si pantat ayam itu. dan lagi, jangan menyelaku! Kasihan Hanabi yang fobia ayam"

Padahal kan, Hinata cuma ingin berkata belum tentu keturunan mereka memiliki model rambut seperti sang calon ayah menilik pelajaran genetika dan faktor lain bahwa kebanyakan Hyuuga bermodel rambut lurus bak iklan shampoo.

-oo-

Hinata segera kabur begitu kedua _bodyanguard _ dadakan itu lengah. Melintasi ruangan menuju sebuah pintu yang berhubungan langsung dengan koridor utama.

"Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke mendongak dan segera berjalan menuju ujung koridor meski mengeluarkan seluruh tenaga yang ia masih punya. Sasuke bersumpah, setelah ini berakhir ia akan membalas si sadako sialan itu. ia bersumpah dengan nama Uchiha yang disandangnya.

Sesampainya di ujung koridor, Hinata membopongnya ke pintu samping yang mengarah ke taman belakang. Sudah tak terhitung lagi berapa kali Sasuke jatuh dan bangkit kembali. Sialnya, selalu saja mengenai tempat yang sama. Rasanya benar-benar menyakitkan.

"Aapa kau tak apa, Sasuke-kun?"

"Kelihatannya?"

"Tidak cukup baik"

"Bagus!"

Sasuke terlalu marah. Terlalu marah pada dirinya sendiri yang tak tahan dengan pesona polos Hinata. Itu memuakkan!

Sasuke merasa dipermainkan. Apa cinta perlu bukti spt ini? ataukah ini adalah bukti keseriusan Sasuke pada Hinata? Entahlah, Sasuke tak mengerti. Yang jelas, ia sangat marah. Padahal, jika ditilik dari fakta yang ada. Hinata tak berhubungan apapun dengan semua rintangan konyol itu. Berencanapun tidak.

"Aku mau pulang!"

"Tapi..-"

"Kita lanjuntukan lain kali saja!" tandas Sasuke murka. Urat-urat di dahinya menyembul keluar.

"Tidak bisa!" ucap Hinata tak kalah tegas.

"Apa kau juga ikut tertawa melihatku bertingkah konyol tadi?"

Cukup sudah!

Kesabaran Sasuke yang dari pabriknya _limited edition_ sudah diambang batas. Sasuke tahu Hinata punya pedirian yang kuat. Itulah salah satu dari sekian banyak hal yang disukai Sasuke pada sosok Hinata. Tapi, setidaknya untuk kali ini saja letakkan pada tempatnya.

"Kau tidak mengerti, Sasuke-kun!"

"Buat aku mengerti!"

"Kau sama sekali tidak mengerti!"

Hinata menghirup nafas dalam dan menghembuskannya kasar. Sasuke tahu apa arti nafas itu. nafas yang kau ambil saat kau berusaha begitu keras untuk menutupi perasaanmu, tapi tidak cukup kuat untuk melakukannya.

"Hinata, kumohon jangan menghukumku!"

Gadis itu sudah diambang kekuatannya. Ia berbalik dan berlari menjauhi sang kekasih. Hinata kecewa. Ternyata, cinta Sasuke padanya sebatas ini.

"Hinata tunggu!"

Betapapun kerasnya volum suara yang diteriakkan si Bungsu Uchiha, kekasihnya tak mengindahkannya. Hinata mengabaikan Sasuke.

"Jika kau tak mau membuatku mengerti. Maka, aku akan mencari cara sendiri untuk mengerti!"

**-ooo-**

**Rintangan ketiga : Memilih. **

"Wah, tampaknya kau belum menyerah"

Neji bersidekap angkuh dan menyamankan dudukannya.

"Takkan pernah" tegas Sasuke tanpa emosi.

"Tekadmu patut diacungi jempol. Tapi, bagaimana kalau kita uji dulu?"

"Langsung ke intinya,saja"

"_Well,_ aku mempunyai dua lilin. . ."

Pemuda berambut bak iklan shampoo itu menunjukkan dua lilin yang dimaksud. Yang satu lebih besar daripada yang lain.

"Pilihlah lilin mana yang kau anggap dapat menyala lebih lama, itulah rintangan ketiga" terang Neji sambil menyeringai setan.

Tanpa pikir panjang karena waktu yang memang tak mengijinkan Sasuke mengambil lilin yang lebih besar. Well, ada yang bilang lebih besar, lebih baik dan lebih tahan lama(?).

Apa salahnya mencoba? Toh, ia tak punya pilihan.

Neji menyeringai lebih lebar. Menyalakan korek api dan membakar sumbu kedua lilin di saat yang hampir bersamaan.

Sasuke merasa ada hal yang tak beres. Bagaimanapun juga, firasatnya jarang meleset. Dan pada kenyataanya benar.

Menit pertama semuanya berjalan normal-normal saja. Namun, di menit kedua terjadi keanehan. Lilin besar itu tiba-tiba berkobar hebat dan hampir membakar separuh batangnya.

Jelas Sasuke panik.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada lilin itu?"

"Aku tidak melakukan apapun. Itu pilihanmu!"

_Damn! Shit! _

Sasuke bergegas berlari melintasi jarak pendek yang terbentang diantara mereka dan langsung meniup lilin milik Neji.

"Tak ada aturan yang melarang ini, bukan?"

Seringai Neji luntur seketika. Neji cengo. Jelas kemungkinan ini tak pernah diperhitungkan olehnya.

Jadi siapa sangka Sasuke bisa membalik keadaan?

"Aku duluan, Kakak ipar"

Sasuke menepuk pundak Neji pelan. Langsung melesat menuju rintangan terakhir.

"AKU BUKAN IPARMU!"

-oo-

Semua pintu tertutup. Sasuke frustasi. Ia melewati sebuah lorong yang mengantarkannya pada sebuah ruangan. Ternyata tidak semua pintu tertutup.

Ada satu pintu terbuka. Pintu itu unik. Bergaya kuno bermodel geser seolah mempertahankan ke-khasan ruangan itu. Ruangan itu dijaga oleh seorang nenek tua yang sptnya sedang berdoa.

"Maaf, ini ruang apa?"

"Ini ruang persembahyangan Nyonya Hyuuga"

"Bolehkah saya bertanya satu hal lagi?"

Tanya Sasuke sopan. Begini-begini dirinya adalah seorang penerus Uchiha yang diwajibkan untuk tetap menjaga tata krama. Walaupun lebih banyak melanggarnya.

"Kalau aku bisa akan ku jawab,nak"

"Apa ada acara khusus hari ini di kediaman Hyuuga?"

'Hingga membuat seseorang selembut Hinata bersikeras memaksaku ke sini hari ini' lanjut Sasuke dalam hati.

"Sebenarnya tidak ada acara resmi. Tapi, ada satu acara khusus hari ini"

"Apa itu?"

"Kenapa kau sangat penasaran, nak?" tanya sang nenek tampak curiga.

"Karena aku ingin tahu semua hal mengenai Hinata"

Dan itu benar. Meski berpacaran selama tiga tahun, jujur saja Hinata adalah pribadi yang tertutup. Bahkan pada kekasihnya sendiri.

"Siapa kau?"

"Aku Sasuke Uchiha. Pacar Hinata Hyuuga"

Entah kenapa terselip sebuah kebanggaan saat mengatakan itu.

Sang nenek berpaling dan menatap potret mendiang ibu Hinata sendu. "Nak, gadis kecil itu sudah beranjak dewasa sekarang"

Setelahnya ia menatap pemuda di depannya lembut.

"Aku adalah nenek Hinata dan Hanabi. Kebetulan hari ini bertepatan dengan hari kematian ibu mereka"

-oo-

Tulisan itu menempel di sebuah pintu. Ditulis dengan huruf tebal dan garis bawah. Tak lupa ukuran yang lumayan besar untuk menegaskan maksudnya.

**'Temukan apapun cara untuk naik ke lantai teratas tanpa menyentuh rumah ini dan bawa Hinata tanpa menyentuhnya'**

Ini benar-benar gila!

Tapi, sudah sejak lama Sasuke menyadari Hinata adalah pribadi yang unik dan akhirnya mengetahui darah siapa yang dominan mengalir dalam tubuh kekasihnya.

"Aku akan membawa Hinata bersamaku. Sekalipun harus menyeretnya. Lihat saja!"

Pemuda raven itu mengacungkan jari tengah pada kamera CCTV yang terselip di dekat lampu utama koridor.

-oo-

"Bocah kurang ajar! Baru pacaran selama tiga tahun saja tingkahnya sudah spt itu. Bagaimana jika sudah menikah? Pokoknya, aku tidak akan menyetujuinya!"

Hiashi bersungut-sungut melihat kelakuan Sasuke.

Hinata hanya menghela nafas pasrah melihat tingkah polah kekasih tetapnya. Ia bahagia, tapi ada hal yang dirasanya kurang.

Sasuke belum menyatakan dirinya mencintai Hinata. Tapi, kalau bukan cinta, lantas untuk hal apa seorang Sasuke Uchiha mau melewati rintangan-rintangan itu?

"Dan dia berlaku curang. Neji yang memberitahuku. Belum lagi, dia tak menahanmu tadi. Laki-laki macam apa itu? Pergi saat seorang wanita membutuhkan!"

**SRAK**

"Tidak baik membicarakan orang lain di belakang" kata seorang pemadam kebakaran menerobos jendela dan membuang tali yang digunakanya untuk naik. Orang itu membuka helm full face yang dikenakannya.

"Sasuke-kun? Sejak kapan bekerja menjadi pemadam kebakaran?"

Sasuke memutar bola matanya. Menahan kepalan tangannya agar tak sampai menonjok benda apapun yang berada dalam jarak jangkauan. Oh, sudahlah!

"Ayo ikut aku!"

"Kemana?"

"Jangan tanya!"

Sasuke menyeret Hinata sepanjang perjalanan menuju ruang persembahyangan dan tiba-tiba duduk bersimpuh di hadapan potret mendiang ibu Hinata.

Jelas saja Hinata kaget bukan kepalang. Pasalnya, ia belum memberitahukan acara spesial ini pada sang kekasih. Tapi, ternyata bungsu Uchiha ini sudah tahu terlebih dulu.

"Nyonya maafkan aku karena memasuki ruangan ini sembarangan. Biasanya aku tidak sesembrono ini, aku berani menjamin. Tapi, ada hal yang harus aku lakukan demi Hinata dan ini menyangkut Nyonya Perkenalkan, namaku Sasuke Uchiha aku datang kemari untuk meminta restu Nyonya Meski aku tahu aku tak pantas untuk Hinata. Aku akan berusaha menjadi lebih baik. Dia mengajarkanku banyak hal dan aku ingin mendapat lebih banyak pelajaran darinya. Aku mencintai Hinata Nyonya dengan segenap jiwa ragaku. Aku mohon restui kami"

Jika saja ini bukan tempat suci untuk sang ibu, Hinata bersumpah akan memeluk Sasuke saat ini juga. Itu adalah untaian kata teromantis yang pernah terucap di bibir Sasuke daripada sekedar gombalan basi. Dan Hinata tahu, Sasuke tulus mengucapkannya. Betapa berbunga-bunganya hati Hinata saat ini.

"Ibu. ."

Hinata menatap potret mendiang ibunya sendu.

"Aku pernah berjanji pada ibu akan mengenalkan kekasihku pada ibu dan janji itu kini terpenuhi.

Ibu, aku mencintai Sasuke-kun. Sangat mencintainya. Mohon restui kami dan tersenyumlah diatas sana untuk kami"

Hinata bersujud dua kali lalu mundur.

Kali ini bukan karena sedih ia menangis, justru sebaliknya. Hinata terlalu bahagia hingga tak dapat terungkapkan lewat kata-kata.

Kata orang kesamaan malah menimbulkan ketidakcocokan, tapi sepertinya anggapan itu tak berlaku pada pasangan yang satu ini.

Dari fisik boleh dikata mereka hampir serupa. Tapi, mereka hakikatnya berbeda. Layaknya yin dan yang.

Hitam dan putih.

Gelap dan terang.

Kuat dan lemah.

Pemalu dan tegas.

Tak ada alasan pasti mengapa mereka bisa bersatu. Tapi, jika bertanya kenapa, mereka mungkin akan menjawab.

'Karena aku mencintainya dan satu lagi, mungkin takdir turut andil dalam masalah ini'

Well, Kita lihat saja kelanjutan hubungan mereka spt apa nantinya.

-OWARI-

Omake

"Jangan sembarang memeluk putriku, Bocah. Kau belum mendapat restuku!" sembur Hiashi sambil melototkan matanya mencoba menyiuntukan nyali si -calon- menantu. Walaupun sangat kentara sekali usahanya percuma saja.

"Kalau tidak salah dengar, anda merestui saya jika saya berhasil menyelesaikan empat rintangan -laknat- itu. . .

Dan saya sudah berhasil menyelesaikannya dengan sempurna kalau boleh saya menambahkan"

Seringai Sasuke melebar begitu menyadari sang -calon- mertua tak bisa membalas perkataanya.

"Coba kulihat, kau bohong! Kau curang pada rintangan tiga dan empat."

Neji menyeringai tipis bigitu memasuki ruangan sakral itu.

Sasuke memutar bola matanya ke atas. "Pembelaan! satu : kau tidak menyebutkan aturan pasti pada tantangan tiga. Jadi, perbuatanku tidak termasuk curang. dua : aku tidak menyentuh ruangan ini. Tapi, baju pemadam kebakaran ini yang menyentuhnya. Memang, menurutmu kenapa aku mau memakai baju sialan ini?"

BENER – BENER THE END

Keterangan: rintangan 1= ngaco, ke2= ngasal, ke3= niru Hunter x hunter , maaf kan aku gon sayang *sujud sembah *#plaakk :v, terakhir= kreasi :D *pede*

Terima Kasih

Salam sejahtera para akemi holic dan akemi licious :*

Akemi wonderweiss


End file.
